1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, method, and program for reproducing moving image data distributed via a communication medium, such as a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The variety of techniques used in data transmission between computers has increased, as personal computers become widespread and networks become faster these days.
For example, transmission of moving image data over computer networks has become commonplace. In response, servers for the real-time stream distribution of moving image data have been put to practical use.
However, when communication conditions are bad due to network congestion or other reasons, there are cases where computers cannot receive all image data as originally intended. The quality of real-time images received under such conditions is significantly degraded when computers reproduce the images.
To improve the degraded quality of reproduced images, there is provided a technique in which interpolation is performed to correct defective portions using the preceding frames. There is also a technique in which interpolation is performed on packets of images that are considered to be easily interpolated, while packets of images that are considered difficult to be interpolated are retransmitted.
However, since a high level of real-time data transmission is required for videophones, security cameras, and the like, it is desirable that the amount of buffered images be minimized. Moreover, interpolation is required to ensure that images can be displayed optimally according to the capability of a display device at the receiving side.